Porcelain dolls
by Samstar1990
Summary: Kidnapped people are turning up dead, each body looks well kept like a doll. Can the police find the culprit before the next load of kidnapped victims end up on the list of deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I did it again- I wrote a new fanfic instead of the ones i already have...bad sammy but blame CSI cos I was watching it and the storyline made me want to write this!**

**Ps- let me know what pairings you want to see! and i will see bout working them in**

* * *

><p>Her eyelids fluttered open she looked around the room it was filled with light filtering in through the large windows covered with the thin veil of pink curtains. The walls were a soft pastel pink and the carpets were cream. There was a wide spread of toys across the floor was mostly cuddly toys. Slowly her eyes moved around the room, she appeared to be in an alcove with mirrors all around the walls and it bounced the light from the windows illuminating the room from the top all the way to the bottom, the alcove led onto a larger room where she couldn't quite see but there appeared to be a small bookcase and a double bed. She noticed she was sitting on a large sofa, and there were two others one to the left and one to the right.<p>

To the sofa to her left she say a young male, he had blond hair with a small curl falling in front of his face, he had violet eye and wore glasses. His face was frozen but his eyes glistened with tears that refused to fall expression utter sadness. He was dressed in a suit shirt, waistcoat and dress trousers and shoes.

The sofa to her right was a little bigger and two people were on it. A male and a female. The male had dark hair near black and also had a curl. She could have sworn there was a face in it. He had brown eyes that seemed to have dulled and she noticed his red swollen cheeks and eyes as if he had openly cried, he looked at her almost begging for something. He was dress in more Asian elegance in blues and white. The female had platinum blonde and blue eyes, it looked like at some point they could have be a bright brilliant blue but now they were turning grey. She did not look at her only ahead out the window with a look of longing in her eyes. She was dress in a pink maid like dress with matching bow in her hair, her make-up had been professionally.

She then tried to move and found that she only seemed to have controlled over her eyes, her breathing hitched to panic levels and all the eyes turn to her sympathy and almost comforting notions. It was then she noticed her image in the mirror. Her raven hair had been tied into two ponytails either side of her hair tied delicately with sapphire coloured ribbon. She was also dress in a summer dress on the same colour. He make up had been done to compliment her darkened skin. She felt a needle in her hand and realised they were all being fed on some form of drug

She then noticed the singular chair opposite the sofa she was on and a table in the middle set up for tea. A clattering of the lock caught her attention and two people walked in. She went wide eyed as she realise the people before her were her kidnappers. One bore a sweet innocent smile and that is what scared her the most

"Let's have some fun" was all she heard the smile said.

Ludwig always considered himself quite a calm man, but he was assigned to a case with two of the most idiotic males in the world. He sat in the office and ran a hand through his hair minding not to undoing the gel he had styled into it that morning to give him a smart look. The sharp blue eyes looked over the details of the case before him. Four people were missing all in suspicious circumstances, there was nothing connecting the cases together, two males and 2 females, they didn't live near each other, didn't go to the same places, they have never been in contact with each other through their whole lives. He sighed and rubbed his temple. Nothing made sense.

"Ludwig? Mi amigo? Hola?" a hand waved in front of his face and he realised he had spaced out looking up he came face to face with a cheerful tanned green eyed brunette. He sat back and rose a brow as if to say 'and you're at my desk why?' to which he laughed.

"I brought you coffee, you look like you need it" he gave a sympathetic smile and handed the brown cardboard cup to the German. He nodded and drank from it happily accepting the warming and relaxing sense of the liquid as he slid down his throat.

"Did you find anything new Antonio?" he asked and the man bit his lip "what?"

The Spaniard smiled sadly again and spoke "well you see remember my friend Francis?"

_Antonio rushed into the café bagel hanging out his mouth as he wrestled with the button on the blue shirt. Damn police uniforms and there fiddly button was all he thought. He had reached a text from the Frenchman asking him to meet him and now he spotted him huddled in a booth at the back. A deep sorrow fill aura was sitting on the air and it forced the Spaniard to swallow a lump forming in his throat. As he sat across from his old school friend the man looks up. His eyes showed exhaustion and tears_

"_My cousin is missing…"_

"_What? Your cousin from Seychelles?"_

"_Oui I tried her phone and its off, I asked around and no one has seen her, it was her first trip her mon ami and she got kidnapped!"_

"_Calm down!" he yelled as he felt the Frenchman latch onto him "have you called the police?"_

"_Oui…and then I called you so I called them twice…I am so worried she was my responsibility!"_

"_I know Francis…" he sighed comforting his friend._

"So you think it is connected?" another male joined them, the third member of the team. Alfred Jones, blond haired blue eyed and hero minded but not much else

"well from what I was told she only got into the country a couple of hours before she disappeared and there is no other connection to anyone apart from Francis unfortunately we can't rule it out as a possibility" Antonio protested. There was a silence

"There is also one other fact…" Ludwig looked up at a board covered in male and female photos, people who have turned up dead, but that was the strange part. None of them appeared to be hurt in any way they all died of things like heart failure, in fact each body was found delicately placed and well dressed and groomed. The list was growing and it was more than frightening.

"Why the hero is going to go out and get some lunch so what you guys want?" Alfred boasted as he headed to slip his coat on

"Does it matter?" Ludwig groaned. The American turned and blinked "no matter what we order…"

"It always comes back looking suspiciously like a burger" Antonio laughed. Alfred then laughed and walked off muttering that it was because burgers were the food of kings or something.

Soon the America had found the source of food and cradling the bags to his chest he headed back towards the office.

"Alfred-san…is that you?" a timid voice called behind him. Turning he was greeted by a quiet Black haired male with soft brown eyes

"Yo Kiku haven't seen you in a while how is your brother?" he laughed leaning over the man who smiled

"He is ok…he is with his boyfriend a lot these days" he sighed "are you heading back to work? I am heading that way too may I walk with you Alfred-san?"

"Of course" he laughed as the two began to chatter.

Ludwig rose and sighed he looked to Antonio who seemed to be staring intensively at his screen, typing away. He mused over what could be going through the man's head but gave up, they were all being pushed to their limited, and these sick people were killing without a care.

"Antonio?" he broke the silence and Antonio looking up blinking a few times to disperse the blur before his eyes from staring at the screen. "We need to take the profiles of the victims to Arthur…"

The Spaniard grumbled and rolled his eyes. Last time he was in the same office as the chief, they needed to replace a wall, both of them butted heads too much and yet somehow Antonio still had a job.

"He's the faster guy here" Arthur would mumble "without him every single git would get away"

The two rose as Alfred entered filling the air with the scent of grilled meat and over salted potato.

"Dude where you going?"

"We are going to report the background checks on our victims to eyebrows" Antonio grumbled

"Oh Artie cool I'll come too!" The American laughed, he really did enjoy teasing the British man who was higher in authority then him. Many people thought he might harbour a small crush for the man but he was too clueless to even know he felt that way so he rushed into the room and placing the bag on the closest desk walked straight back out the door again chatting to his co-workers "yeah so I saw Kiku Ludwig, you remember him right? Well he was telling me about this place he goes to, it's like a café and a shop…" he started to babble on as they wandered out into the lobby area of the station that they needed to pass in order to get to British officer's office.

The German was half listening as his eyes trailed over the room with people waiting. A large woman was huddle over the reception yelling at the officer there while a small child cried tugging at her dress. He then looked out of the glass pane that was in the door the word 'police' painted on in gold lettering looked back to front from this side. He then saw a woman sat on the bench facing the station. He could have sworn he had seen the woman's face before. It then hit him and his breath caught into his throat, his heart stopped and he bolted forward catching the other two off guard.

"Ludwig?" Antonio asked running after him. Alfred followed and both of them stopped just short of the German staring in disbelief and anguish. The Spaniard had pain present in his eyes, He raised a hand to his head and gripped the chocolate curls, the American cursed and kicked at the floor and the German slowly drew his hand away from the woman's neck.

"she's dead…" he sighed

The woman on the bench was called Femke, she was a Belgium woman who had lived in the city for about 10 years previous to her kidnapping. She had short golden hair that had been tied in a ribbon and appeared to be slightly curled, he green eyes were wide open and all life had left them as they stared glazed by the three males at the police building behind them, it appeared she had a soft bluey purple eye shadow and fake eyelashes, her pale skin appeared to have blusher applied and her lips were painted a ruby red. She was sat in a ladylike position her hand laid delicately on the bench, she wore a silk like material in deep purple, the dress was sleeveless and reached her knees, she had no shoes on and displace painted nails. She didn't appear to have any bruising, and looked well looked after.

"Antonio?" Ludwig looked over his shoulder snapping the man from his grief induced trance.

"y-yes sir?"

"Go get the chief…this is bad…" The German responded and Antonio nodded running back into the station. Alfred swallowed and looked over the woman again

"This guy is getting brave…" he whispered and Ludwig nodded, they needed to find this person and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>oh noes its a killer! stay tuned for more and hope you enjoy the more...creepier fanfic<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The media was all over it as soon as they announced the discovery of the body. That was almost a guarantee when you looked at the facts; a woman who went missing turns up dead right outside the building of the people who are meant to get the killer. Public outcry seemed on the distant horizon, Ludwig wasn't sure if he could handle the extra pressure right now.

"Um…sir?"

Ludwig blinked out of his deep thinking to look over the cashier before him, seemed he had drifted off as the other had processed his order. He peeked down at the nametag and read 'Feliciano' on it; the boy with chestnut coloured hair and brown eyes peered at him worried.

"Is something the matter? Er you need to pay" he tapped the display with the amount clearly displayed. The German laughed a little nervously and opened his wallet taking a couple of notes.

"Sorry about that work is distracting me" he tried to smile but it didn't come out that way based on the look of the cashier.

"I-Is it to do with the murders?" he asked nervously "I saw you on the TV…d-don't worry you'll get them I am rooting for you ve~" he laughed a little and thrust a fist in the air. The other blinked and laughed a little seeing as the cashier seemed to be trying to cheer him up.

"Danke" he muttered and Feliciano smiled before clearing his throat

"I'm about to go for lunch, it may sound silly but you look like you need treating ve~" the Italian removed his apron and hung it up "you have time for a coffee Mr Officer?"

"Ja I guess" he muttered not sure how to say no to the large child like eyes of the other "It's Ludwig though…"

~ xx ~

How long had he been here now? He barely remembered every time he seemed to close his eyes something new had changed. Last time he did this new girl appeared; she was the replacement for the blond girl before.

He tried to remember his life before he came here; he knew he had come to the city looking for someone, a name he was told was a child who was born of the same mother in a different world. That didn't work out too well did it Mathew? Well that was something at least he remembered his own name. He stared trying to remember how he came to be but was met with nothing but darkness; must be the drug doing this to him. He felt like crap and he probably looked it too.

Across from him, he could see the two bodies slouching; he knew they hadn't been that bad the day before. Were they dying? Or maybe they were lucky enough to already be dead.

The sound of feet caught his attention but he had not the energy to move to greet them with eye contact. That innocent smile looked over him and then drifted to the two across from him humming a small song that sound a bit like Mary had a little Lamb. It chilled him to the bone and made him wish he was less aware of the world.

"How is everyone feeling?" The smile spoke "let's have tea together~"

~ xx ~

Feliciano looked over the new number in his phone. The stern police officer seemed a lot happier once they had gone for coffee. The Italian found he was a little giddy and he was unsure why, he shrugged it off as a crush knowing full well he had a thing for uniforms but it was nice to get a new friend.

"Excuse me" a small voice broke him out of his self inflicted trance "I'm lost, can you tell me where the park is?"

He looked up and found himself towered over by a large man with the hint of a Russian accent. He smiled and nodded

"It's just over there" he pointed to a large iron gate "it's a little late to be out at the park so be careful, people are getting kidnapped."

"I will" he smiled "I am just a little late for something"

As Feliciano moved on along the street he could have sworn the man's eyes were on his back causing him to shiver. He stopped at the road edge since a car was stopped waiting to turn.

_I feel like someone is watching me…guess what your doing is making me jumpy_

Ludwig looked over the message. He was feeling jumpy about the murders; that was all. He sighed and leant back in his chair

_It's ok this will be all done soon_

Feli laughed and crossed the road looking back over his shoulder. Ludwig was probably right

_Yeah, I think the Russian guy I gave directions to, spooked me a little. But anyone going to the park at night is usually creepy._

He had to laugh at that one, in the short amount of time he had gotten to know the other he had sensed Feliciano was a bit of a scaredy cat. He never noticed someone hovering over him.

"Yo dude you work fast who's Fe-Li-cino" he asked peering at the name "your boyfriend?"

"No" he grunted "just someone who I met on my lunch break"

Antonio laughed and pushed over from his desk rolling on his chair "si but lunch breaks are an hour not an afternoon mi amigo"

At that point a bell went off signalling an emergency as an officer poked his head through the door

"Sir a body was found in the park" the three were up on their feet at the sound of that dragging on their uniforms and rushing out the door.

When they arrived they found another doll. The girl was seated perfectly on the swing, platinum hair. She matched the details of Natalya, a girl who had gone missing whilst shopping for kitchen supplies, although she wasn't reported missing for some time since her family knew she had an obsession with her brother and believed she was just camping outside his again.

"Doesn't this mean we are about to lose another?" Alfred asked and Antonio nodded looking over the scene for clues

"Too bad there are no witnesses" he mused "you'd think someone in the park at night would be noticeable"

Ludwig looked down at his phone. No he was just over thinking things, it was a coincidence. But regardless he brought the phone to his ear and listening to the dialling tone felt his nerves build. The other two looked over unsure of what he was doing as they continued their search.

The phone clicked on and he heard breathing.

"Feliciano?" he asked wondering if he had woken him. But when he listened he could hear someone in the background, it sound like muffled scream. "Put Feliciano on the phone" he spoke in a deadpan voice.

There was a small laughed and then the phone went dead. Feet turned and marched straight back to car.

"Hey!" Antonio called "hey wait up what's wrong?" he rushed up grabbing Ludwig by the arms and stopping him in his tracks "you can't just leave. This is a crime scene"

"Yes and I may have just got off the phone of the next victim!" he yelled pushing the Spaniard back "so get in the car or stay here I don't care" with that he yanked open the door. Looking back at Alfred the Spaniard sighed and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alright let's go" he agreed and the German sped off. The American looked up confused and ran to where the car was

"Hey! What about me!?"

~ xx ~

As the car was pulled up outside the shop it was dark and haunted, there was a dim light in the back where the owners would live. The backdoor window was smashed and the door open. The two officers looked to one another as they moved from the car and brought their pistols to their chest, this was definitely the next victim, but the criminal maybe long gone.


End file.
